A frequent problem in archery is that arrows embed in targets and cannot be removed without injury of the arrow or to the target.
For example, detachable arrowheads used in practice (so-called "Converta-point" type) embed in tree trunks and usually are left there, the user simply unscrews the arrow shaft from the point and walks away.
This is expensive and in the long run because of the cost of practice points, and requires buying and carrying a number of extra points in excess of what otherwise is needed as spares.